Super Mario Bros
by MarioChan
Summary: Well, this is a my way of telling the story of how the Super Mario Bros. came to be. Please R&R! They will be greatly appreciated!


**Author's Note: **

**Well, this is a story about how two plumbers, Mario and Luigi, got sucked down that pipe and into a mysterious land called the Mushroom Kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a young woman, named Princess Toadstool, or Peach. This will descibe how they defeated the king of the koopas, Bowser, and brought the kingdom back into peace and harmony.**

**That a good enough description about what the story is gonna be about?**

* * *

><p>It was a nice day in the city of Brooklyn, New York. In a high-rise apartment, lived two Italian brothers, named Mario and Luigi. One red, one green. One tall, one just...a midget! Yeah, I called one of them a midget.<p>

Anyway, they were also plumbers. Owning a business called, "Mario Bros. Plumbing". They also had a motto, which was, "You clog 'em, we clear 'em!". The business actually made them alot of cash, to pay for bills, food, and other stuff.

Well, let me get to the point...

* * *

><p>*Ring ring ring!*<p>

"Hello, Mario Bro' Plumbing! You clog 'em, we clear 'em!" Mario answers the phone, sounding happy. It was the first case of the day. "Uh-huh uh-huh, we'll be right there in about thirty minutes!" He hangs up the phone. "C'mon Luigi, log off..."

"B-but, I'm almost about to beat your high score! Please! Twenty more minutes! I'm almost there!" Luigi says, pointing to the TV screen. "PLEASE MARIO!"

"Luigi, we have to be at her place in thirty minutes. AND, you need like, 200,000 more points to beat me..." Mario snickers, pulling on his brown boots. He holds out Luigi's boots. "CHOP CHOP, LUIGI!"

Luigi jumps, making him lose the game. Luigi pouted as the TV screen read, "YOU LOSE. (YOU SUCK).".

Mario laughs a little bit at the screen. "Y'see, that's why I told you to get up and c'mon! I knew you were gonna lose in the first place! Now, put on your stinkin' shoes and haul ass!"

Luigi logs off the game. He mumbles to himself as he pulls on the shoes and stood up. "I'm gonna beat you..."

Mario just laughs. "No, you won't! Now, get your tool box, and let's-a go!"

"Fine then." Luigi says, grabbing the green box from off the counter. He also had grabbed Mario's. "C'mon so that we can come back."

Mario takes the box from Luigi's grip. "Okay then, sazzle-frazzle." He rolls his eyes.

Luigi shrugs and walks out. "Hurry up, shortstock. Oh wait, you can't.."

"Fuck off." Mario says, walking out and locking the door behind him.

"Where does this lady live?"

"Oh! Um, she lives about 8 blocks away, so, we can walk there. A good little work out."

"Yeah...you do need a good workout...look like you swallowed a watermelon, and it never digested." Luigi mumbles to himself.

"Look who's talking, you need a workout as well." Mario pokes Luigi's stomach. "Ah-ha, look at you! Calling me fat!"

"Well, we are both heavy set...so yeah."

They both start walking down the hallway to the elevator.

"Hey Luigi?"

"What?"

"Chicken Butt."

Luigi smiles. "Put it in a cup."

"Go around the corner and lick it up!" Mario yells in his face, laughing as well. "Oh lord, That old joke!"

"Yeah, it is kinda old school, but it's still funny."

Mario chuckled. "Hmmmhmm! A classic!"

"Yup...so, how many blocks do we have to walk?" Luigi says, walking out of the elevator.

"Eight..."

"Thank god it's not on the other side of town." Luigi laughs, shaking his head. "I would have drove of took the bus there."

"Your right there!" Mario starts to walk down the sidewalk. Luigi then follows behind.

* * *

><p>Luigi knocks on the door. "Hello, Mario Bros. Plumbing here!"<p>

"Coming dear!" An older woman called from the other side. She opens the door. "Oh! Hello there! The bathroom is down the hall to the right, the last door."

"Yes ma'am." They both say, heading that way.

Mario opens the door, and right there, the bathtub was full of water. "Oh god, what did she do?"

"Looks like some hair got clogged down there." Luigi says, referring to the hair that floated to the top. He pulled on some shoulder-high gloves. He sticks his hand down in the drain and pulled out a big wad of grey hair.

"Ew!" Mario squeaks, taking a few steps away from Luigi. "Throw it away!"

"Fine then, girly man.." Luigi ties the hair up into a plastic bag, and throws it into the waste basket by the toilet. "There, happy?"

"Yeah, i guess." Mario says. "And look, the water is going down the drain! So that means our work is ov...the fuck is that?"

Luigi takes his gloves off. "What is it, bro?"

"T-turn a-a-around..." He sputters.

"Why?"

"Just do it, dammit!"

Luigi shrugs as he turns around, seeing the tornado-like thing whirling from the drain. "THE FUCK IS THAT?" Luigi yells, trying to run away. But, the wind started to take Luigi by the leg. "M-m-m-MARIOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi then goes down the drain.

"LUIGIIIII!" Mario says, as the wind takes him down too.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, what did you think so far? Yeah, I know, It's short...but, I try to make them longer...<em>**

**_I hope you enjoyed so far! :)_**

**_33333_**


End file.
